rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rec Big Brother Race (Season 1)
Rec Big Brother Race (Season 1) is the first season of Rec Big Brother Race. It is hosted by MizKizzie. The show have Rec Drag Race and Drag Race Queen contestants and let them compete for the title of Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. It consist of 15 contestants and ??? episodes. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' 'Episodes' Episode 1: Walk Down The Runway= Episode 1 * HOH Challenge: Walk down the runway white a fierce look and pose like a super model . * HOH of the Week: Kaitlyn Davenport * Initial Nominees: Astral Gold and Oliver Art * Picked Veto Players: Goldie Evania, White X'Flower and Xiomara * POV Holder of the Week: Oliver Art * Final Nominees: Glänzen Sim * Vote Tally: 0-12 * Evicted: Astral Gold |-| Episode 2: Underwater= Episode 2 * HOH Challenge: Last the longest time under water * HOH of the Week: Para Sole * Initial Nominees: Break Japan and Paris Monroe * Picked Veto Players: Amadiva Creme, Justina Hole and Kaitlyn Davenport * POV Holder of the Week: Justina Hole * Final Nominees: Break Japan and Paris Monroe * Vote Tally: 5-6 * Evicted: Paris Monroe |-| Episode 3: Winter Ball= Episode 3 * HOH Challenge: Make and showcase three looks for the Winter Ball , (Snow Woman Realness, South Pole Eleganza and Sexy Elve Extravaganza) * HOH of the Week: Tiffany Breathin * Initial Nominees: Para Sole and Oliver Art * Picked Veto Players: Glänzem Sim, Hydrangea Noir and Tiffany Vuitton * POV Holder of the Week: Tiffany Brethin * Final Nominees: Para Sole and Oliver Art * Vote Tally: 4-6 * Evicted: Oliver Art |-| Episode 4: Seasons= Episode 4 * HOH Challenge: Perform in 3 teams of 4 in 3 seasons of the year * HOH of the Week: Justina Hole * Initial Nominees: Goldie Evania and Kaitlyn Davenport * Picked Veto Players: Break Japan, Para Sole and Tiffany Breathin * POV Holder of the Week: Tiffany Brethin * Final Nominees: Goldie Evania and Kaitlyn Davenport * Vote Tally: 3-6 * Evicted: Kaitlyn Davenport |-| Episode 5: The Funeral Roast of Kizzie= Episode 5 * HOH Challenge: Perform in a comedy Funeral Roast of Kizzie * HOH of the Week: Hydrangea Noir * Initial Nominees: Justina Hole and Tiffany Vuitton * Picked Veto Players: Amadiva Creme, Break Japan and Para Sole * POV Holder of the Week: Justina Hole * Final Nominees: Tiffany Vuitton and White X'Flower * Vote Tally: 3-5 * Evicted: White X'Flower |-| Episode 6: Kabuki Show= Episode 6 * HOH Challenge: Do a Kabuki Show * HOH of the Week: Break Japan * Initial Nominees: Amadiva Creme and Xiomara * Picked Veto Players: Glanzen Sim, Tiffany Vuitton and Xiomara * POV Holder of the Week: Tiffany Vuitton * Final Nominees: Amadiva Creme and Xiomara * Vote Tally: 1-6 * Evicted: Xiomara |-| Episode 7: Drag-Con Panel Extravaganza= Episode 7 * HOH Challenge: The contestants have to produce and host their own Drag Con panels on makeup, hair and body in teams * HOH of the Week: Para Sole * Initial Nominees: Goldie Evania and Tiffany Breathin * Picked Veto Players: Amadiva Creme, Hydrangea Noir and Justina Hole * POV Holder of the Week: Para Sole * Final Nominees: Glänzen Sim and Goldie Evania * Vote Tally: 0-4 * Evicted: Goldie Evania |-|